magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Three of Perpetual Darkness
Three of Perpetual Darkness (3つの永遠の闇3 tsuno eien no yami) is the sixteenth chapter of the Magico manga series written and Illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis After being freed, Lily blesses Emma with thePraline's Blessingwhich calms down the Echidna. Luu runs toward Emma in tears while Rogue does the same to Lily. Embarassed, Lily asks why he is crying, to which he replies saying that he was happy she was back in one piece and that the blessing left the priest once he was defeated. Shion bows his head down to the two as thanks but Rogue beats him up instead and says that they should be the one's to thank and the two laugh it off which creeps out the girls. After that, Lily heals Luu's wounds which she got while trying to protect Emma. As Rogue watches how Shion and Luu is getting along nicely, he tells Lily that they should have a kid like her, to which she freaks out from embarassment. After dropping off Rogue and Lily back in their hometown, Emma hears from Anise what had happened. Emma smacks her head thinking she is so useless bringing heartache to Shion and Luu, but gets scolded by Anise instead. Meanwhile, in a prison of demon lords: Acheron, the guards are taking the Father Welth to his cells while other guards are in a panic when the Magi the three brothers of perpetual darkness has escaped from the prison. As they try to assess the current status of damages, it was reported that they have taken Elven Lord's Dress from the Great Magical Museum and Veil of the Holy Dragon from the National Vault of Pandora. In addition, numerous soldiers were killed while those crimes were commited. While the guards ponder why they suddenly decided to break free from the prison, when they allowed to be captured without a fight. Scene switches back to Emma and Anise where Anise was turking Emma in bed. When a strange bird calls out to them. Shion quickly identifies the bird as Familiar, and asks for who the master is and how it manage to get in. Familiar says not to mock him, and spits out an communication smoke which shows an image of scarred man. From the smoke, appears a three dangerous lookin men, who calls themselves as Magi. The scarred man, named Gaspar, is disappointed that the a brat like Emma has the Echidna and not some hideous looking granny. While a short man with a bandage over his face named Melchior, tells Shion that while Shion may have a higher bounty and better magical skills, they are the strongest. Finally, the third man who has a long wavy hair named Balthazar, cuts short of Melchior's speech and cuts straight to the point. Balthazar tells the group that they have come to threaten them, as they have in possesion a three sacred garments which are needed for the Magico:Dress Up. Gaspar also adds that they've been watching through the eyes of the Familiar, and trembled when he saw the legendary Echidna right before his eyes. In order to find a way to kill everyone in the world. As Balthazar challenges for a battle wagering Emma and the three garments, a wounded soldier approaches the brothers pleaing them to return the Asura's Bouquet. But melchior plays a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and twists the soldiers neck upon winning. Emma, horrified at seeing a person die before her, screams. Balthazar, then threatens that if Shion refuses their challenge, then they'll destroy the three garments, in which Shion will never be able to complete Magico.